Media presentation systems may include a guide or tool to assist a user in parsing or searching through available content. Typically, the guide is implemented via an on-screen list or menu. The guide may indicate what programs, movies, music, or other events are scheduled for broadcast at certain times. A user may manipulate such a guide to determine upcoming or current programming by moving a cursor through the guide via a remote control or similar input device.